


Comfort in Each Other

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Spooning, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas occasionally have difficult nights figuring out who gets to be the little spoon. Tonight is one of those nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, I wrote this a little while ago and I'm posting it now because (no spoilers) but okay, if you watched tonight's episode you know that we all need fluff after that shitstorm. This is just something really short that I wrote in like one sitting, I hope that you guys like it!!

Dean and Cas have been married for awhile, so, in kind, they’ve been sleeping in the same bed for awhile. When they fall asleep cuddled together, when they’re spooning, they usually switch between who gets to be the big spoon and who gets to be the little spoon since both Cas and Dean favor being the little spoon. Nights wherein both of them have had a tough day and want the comfort of being the little spoon are a bit difficult.

“No,” Castiel stated plainly as Dean tried to press his back to Cas’ chest. Dean looked over his shoulder at Cas, who shook his head. “I wanna be the little spoon tonight,” he continued. Dean just smiled and wiggled closer to Cas. Cas pushed himself away from Dean as though he was going to burn if their skin touched. 

“Cas,” Dean whined as he flopped back onto his back. “Cas, please, just for tonight,” Dean reasoned, and Castiel shook his head.

“No,” Castiel repeated himself. Dean pursed his lips.

“I called it first, y’know,” Dean said, and Castiel snorted a breath of laughter.

“What are you, five?” Castiel inquired, and Dean glared at Castiel. He took a breath and then kept shifting backwards further and further until Cas was on the edge of the bed.

“See, now you have to let me be the little spoon because you’re gonna fall off the- Cas! Cas, what the Hell are you doing?” Dean crowed as Castiel scrambled to climb over Dean.

“I’m being the little spoon!” Castiel exclaimed as he rolled over Dean, trying to press his back to Dean’s chest.

“Oh, no you aren’t,” Dean grunted as he rolled over Castiel. 

“Oh, yes I am,” Castiel shot back as he began pushing Dean behind him. 

“Just let me be the little spoon!” Dean exclaimed as he wrestled with a determined Castiel.

“I already told you, no!” Castiel responded. But then, Dean hit a certain spot on Castiel that was a very ticklish spot. Castiel squeaked, jumping underneath Dean, who caught it. He grinned a little, poking that same spot and making Cas squirm. “Dean, stop,” Castiel said as Dean starting poking that same spot and seeking out other spots to do the same. “Dean, no!” Castiel giggled as he began wriggling his way out from underneath Dean.

“If I stop will you let me be the little spoon?” Dean inquired as Dean straddled Cas who was laughing by now. 

“No, I’m gonna be the little spoon tonight!” Castiel told Dean even though Cas was giggling and squirming like there was no tomorrow. At the response, Dean smirked, tickling Cas even harder. “Dean!” Castiel laughed as he started flat out flailing.

“I’m only gonna stop if you let me be the little spoon,” Dean told Castiel who was trying to push Dean off of him.

“Dean, just get off of me and let me be the little spoon!” Cas said, and Dean shook his head.

“Nope,” Dean simply replied, his fingertips still wiggling all over Castiel. Castiel did his best to swat Dean’s hands away from him but Dean only brought them back. Castiel finally caught Dean’s wrists in his hands and held them back. Castiel paused, catching his breath as Dean looked down at him. “You gonna let me be the little spoon?” Dean questioned, and Castiel shook his head.

“We’re gonna settle this in the proper way,” Castiel breathed out. He let Dean’s hands go as he held one palm out flat, the other a fist atop it. Dean looked down and smirked.

“Who’s the five year old now?” Dean questioned.

“Do you want a chance at being the little spoon or not?” Castiel inquired impatiently. Dean sighed and brought his fist up to his hand.

“Ready?” Castiel asked with a nod, and Dean nodded. The two tapped their hands down three times before Cas threw down paper and Dean threw down rock. Dean threw his head back and groaned as Castiel grinned smugly.

“Three out of four,” Dean immediately stated, and Castiel shook his head.

“Nuh unh, one time, fair and square,” Castiel said, and Dean glared down at him before rolling off of him and snuggling up behind him. Castiel leaned down to get the sheets that were now a mess from their previous activities. Dean slid his hand around Castiel’s waist and Castiel smiled at the touch. “I’ll let you be the little spoon tomorrow night,” Castiel said softly. He felt Dean press a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. Castiel entangled his legs with Dean’s pressing himself as close to Dean as possible.

“I love you,” Castiel murmured. Dean couldn’t help but smile a little.

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought, feedback and comments are great :D My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you guys want to stalk me :3 Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope that all of you guys are doing well!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
